onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 823
Chapter 823 is titled "A World Abuzz". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol 15 - "Still hasn't returned to Boin Archipelago". Heracles reads news of Usopp from News Coo while flying aboard a giant beetle. Short Summary The Nefertari Family, Sterry's family, Wapol, Dalton, Kureha, the Riku Family, Mansherry, Elizabello II, Neptune's family, and the king of Kano Country prepare to head to Mary Geoise for the Levely. Meanwhile, Carrot joins the Sanji retrieval team on the Thousand Sunny, and Pedro receives a newspaper revealing that the Revolutionary Army headquarters on Baltigo has been destroyed. Long Summary The people of Alabasta cheer on the Nefertari Family as they sail away, and Toto remarks that Vivi was looking enthusiastic. Koza replies that he supposes her pirating tendencies have surfaced again. On the Marine ship next to the royal ship, Hina reports that they have departed Alabasta and she will make sure that the Nefertari Family gets to Mary Geoise safely. Meanwhile, Vivi stands in the crow's nest and feels the ocean breeze as she is told to get down. Igaram is worried about horrifying things that could happen to her up there, but Pell says that she has a lot of experience on a ship. Cobra coughs, and Chaka tells him not to overexert himself; saying that they could head back if he is not up to the journey. Cobra refuses, saying that he wanted to ask the World Government about poneglyphs ever since he met Nico Robin, so he would go to Levely no matter what. He also wants to know what the founder of the Nefertari Family did all those years ago. Vivi jumps onto the deck, causing Igaram to cry out in fear, but Vivi lands easily and goes to her father. She asks him how he is doing, and Cobra wonders how much longer he has left, knowing that Vivi needs to choose a husband. He says that there are many pictures of suitors in the palace, but Vivi says he can throw them out. At Loguetown, servants welcome Sterry, the newly coronated king of Goa Kingdom, and his wife Sarie Nantokanette to their hotel, which only served royalty traveling to Levely. Nantuckanet remarks that she has seen worse and asks her husband what he thinks. Sterry, however, is hardly content, saying it only had a view of Gol D. Roger's execution platform. The servants wish him a nice rest, but he tells them to go away, as he did not desire trash near him. It is revealed that many countries are abuzz because of Lvely, a meeting of royalty from over 50 countries on Mary Geoise. They will discuss global affairs and make plans for the future. However, peaceful conversation between the very diverse rulers is often very difficult. In Kano Country in the West Blue, someone reports to the ruler that Chinjao and Sai have not yet returned but the war is over. The ruler replies that it seems they will not make it to Levely in time and that there are many things he wishes for them to say. At Black Drum Kingdom in the South Blue, Wapol makes plans on how to bring Dalton down. At Drum Island, Dalton reacts in shock to Kureha's statement that she will accompany him as his doctor. In Dressrosa, Rebecca asks Viola if she can go to Levely, which the latter agrees to as Mansherry expresses excitement. Elizabello II calls Riku Doldo III, saying that he refused his escort ship and that they can go to Levely together. Doldo comments that everyone is treating this like a vacation, which Elizabello does not argue against. At Ryugu Kingdom, Shirahoshi is scared to go up despite her brothers' pleas, as Manboshi states that they have enough signatures for their petition. Neptune says that they will appear untrusting of humans if Shirahoshi does not go, and Fukaboshi reminds his sister of their mother Otohime's dream. Somewhere at sea, Luffy gives sailing orders to his crew, but they only barely follow them because they are still recovering from falling off Zou. Nami says to go a little to port, and Carrot is quickly up to the task. Carrot expresses awe that they are floating on the water, and the Sanji retrieval team is bewildered to see her on board. Carrot embraces the Straw Hats, and Pedro asks if they can turn back, but Carrot says Wanda will be angry at her and begs them to let her come along. Carrot shows them the things she packed, although they will only last half a day when the voyage will take several days. She continues expressing awe at the sea as Luffy agrees to allow her on board while eating one of her carrots. Carrot sees this and pounces on him, biting him on the neck. Nami tells Luffy to pat Carrot on the head, which causes the mink to become docile and allow Luffy to have her carrot. Chopper is astounded that Carrot could have killed Luffy, and Luffy says that he is starving and tells someone to make a feast. Nami agrees, but charges each of them 5000. As they argue, Pedro receives a newspaper revealing that the headquarters of the Revolutionary Army was discovered in a state of ruin. Quick References Chapter Notes *The following kings and their acquaintances will be attending the upcoming Levely. **Nefertari Cobra and Vivi of Alabasta Kingdom. ***Cobra is now wheelchair-bound. ***Cobra intends to ask the World Government about the Poneglyphs and the Nefertari Family's founder. **Sterry, now the king of Goa Kingdom, and his wife, Sarie Nantokanette. **The king of Kano Country. ***The war involving the Kano Country has ended. ***Chinjao and Sai have yet to return. **Wapol and Miss Universe of Black Drum Kingdom. **Dalton of Sakura Kingdom. ***Kureha will join him as his doctor. **Riku Doldo III, Viola, and Rebecca (as a lady-in-waiting) from Dressrosa. **Elizabello II from Prodence Kingdom. **Neptune, his three sons, and (possibly) Shirahoshi from Ryugu Kingdom. ***Otohime's petition for relocating Fish-Man Island to the surface has been completed. **A ship from the Ilusia Kingdom is seen. *Hina, Jango, and Fullbody make their first post-timeskip manga appearance and they are the Nefertari Family’s escort. **Hina has been promoted to Rear Admiral. *Carrot snuck aboard the Thousand Sunny and joins the Sanji retrieval team. *Pedro reads a newspaper revealing that Baltigo has been found and destroyed. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 823 fr:Chapitre 823 Category:Zou Arc Chapters